This application is a continuation in part of copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 574,464, filed Jan. 27, 1984, now abandoned, which in turn was a continuation in part of Ser. No. 359,256, filed Mar. 18, 1982, now abandoned.
Polyetherimide-polyamide blends have been prepared to maintain the flexural and tensile properties of the polyetherimide while lowering the overall cost of the polymer. Such blends have also recently been associated with lower molding temperatures and superior chemical resistances when compared to the polyetherimide component alone. (See European Patent Application No. 83109701.9, publication No. 0 104 659.)